Death Defying Love
by Summer J. Holmes
Summary: This is the same story as before but my sister deleted it Don't ask We don't find out much about Alec but what if i told you there was a girl that he loved during his human years. What if Maya, Bella's younger sister is Ava 'reincarnated' so to speak. When Maya goes to Forks after Renee and Phil are killed in a car crash, she never expected to be whisked into the world of vampires
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Alec?" Jane yelled, she'd been searching for me all day but was yet to find me.  
"Maybe you should go tell her that you are alright, Alec." Ava offered but I shook my head. I had fun sitting in our tree all day, talking about anything and everything as always. Ava was my best friend.  
"No, Jane is always with us and we never get to do anything, if I am honest." I replied, grinning. I may had only been ten but i was sure that I loved her. I would see her everyday in the fields, with her other friends but I was the only one that truly knew her. Ava was the only person in our village the only one that could look us in the eye without any fear.

"Ava! You get away from that boy! How many times do I have to tell you, girl?" Her father yelled, peering up into our tree. He was a very strict man almost as strict as my own but he did love his daughter. His scraggly hair was mattered with sweat from working in fields all day and his dirty clothes torn in places, much like many of the men in our small village.  
"Yes Father." Ava bowed her head in respect, not that he actually deserved it, and smiled sadly at me before climbing from our tree and slowly walking away infront of her father.  
Ava's father turned around and looked me right in the eye. "You stay away from my daughter, _Witch!_" He spat with distaste. With that, he span on his heel and strode away toward his house not too far away.

"There you are Brother!" My twin yelled with glee and I groaned internally. I could never gat any peace from her but I loved my sister all the same and would do anything to save her, apart from kill or leave Ava.  
"Yes Sister?" I asked coyly, jumping from the tree; I wasn't that high up.  
"I have been looking for you all day! Where were you?" Jane replied, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at me.  
"I was here, you should have known that." I told her with a grin as we began the short walk home.

...

England 915  
I hadn't seen Ava for three days and i was beginning to worry. Usually, I saw her every day. Right now, I am sitting in our tree and have been for a few hours but there was still no sign of the girl who I was hopeless in love with.  
"Alec?" Came her sweet voice from below me. I looked down and instantly felt guilty. Ava was covered in bruises!  
"What happened, Ava?" I asked concerned I came from the tree and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. "Who did this too you?"  
"It does not matter, Alec. I am fine." She persisted but I could see that Ava was hurting and I just wanted to take away all the pain she had ever felt.  
"Who did this?" I asked again, my friend didn't answer for a while but I could tell by the look in her eyes, it was her father.  
"My...f-father." She sobbed into my chest.  
"shhh. It will be okay. I promise you one day, I will take you away from everything. You, Jane and I, we will start over." I promised, meaning every word.  
"Why would you, Alec, I am nothing!" She cried, soaking my tunic even more but I didn't care.  
"Ava listen to me. You are everything to me. You are the most amazing person I know...and...I love you." I confessed. But my love never got a chance to reply.

"Witch! Witch! Witch!" The townsfolk chanted, lead by Ava's father and worst of all, my father!  
"Get the witch, tie him to the post next to his sister and burn them!" My father ordered but paused when he say Ava and looked at Ava's father.  
"Get the girl too, for fraternizing with the witches!" Her father ordered, not giving his daughter a single look. A few towns people then came and snatched Ava away from me and dragged us to the square.  
"No!" I yelled as the men tied Ava and I to the stakes. "Let Ava and Jane go, please!" I shouted as i saw the two girls crying as men set the podiums on alight. I could hear my sister and love's pleas and screams and I just wanted all the pain that they were feeling to go away. As the burning, dancing flames encased me, I took one look to my left at my sister and one to my right at Ava. _I love you. _I mouthed.  
_And I you. Forever and Always _She promised before I went into darkness...

When I awoke, I was in unfamiliar surroundings with Jane sat beside me. "How is it that I am always first Brother?" She teased and it was then that i noticed them. Her eyes were bright red.  
"What happened?" I asked as all i could remember was admitting my love to Ava. "Ava." I spoke.  
"The towns people burned your sister, yourself and one other at the stake." A pale papery skinned man with raven black hair and crimson eyes replied. "You died. We turned you and your sister into vampires  
"No. Where is she?" I asked but in my un-beating heart, I knew: Ava, my love was gone. I would never see her again.

**A/N Hey guys long time nt see, huh? I'm so sorry for not updating 'The Unknown' I've moved in with my dad and the laptop i was writng them n at my mums. **

**love summer xx**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: ok so yeah Nikki Reed is reading this guys - she one of the first readers of this and she loves it - don't know why like. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

I was on my way to the very rainy Forks, Washington to live with my half sister, Bella. My mum Renee and step-dad Phill died a few days ago in a car accident so now I have to go live with her and Charlie. Forks is going to be a massive change from the sun and heat. I don't do cold, wet weather. I've also heard that Bella's boyfriend, Edward has upped and left and she's heartbroken. So finally, after hours of sitting on a plane next to a drooling, sleeping bloke, we arrived at Sea Tac in Seattle.

"Maya!" I heard the familiar voice of my older sister yell from not too far away in the terminal.  
"Bella! I've missed you so much!" I laughed as we hugged.  
"You've grown so much since i last saw you and you'r only twelve!" Bella stated and I nodded with a laugh, but it wasn't true i'm not even 5"!  
"Ready to go then, girls?" Charlie asked, Bella and I nodded and we strode out of the airport and toward the cruiser.  
"I am not sitting in the back." I told them making the Swans chuckle and make me sit there anyway.

**Three Days Later**

I started school yesterday and I really hate it. Everyone keeps giving me dirty looks and making me feel as if i don't belong. That's the girls anyway - the guys are very...helpful. I'm in the dining hall and i could see Bella sitting alone, away from her friends. Her break up must have been so hard on her, but she had nothing of him in the room that we now share and I'm so worried about my sister.

"Hey Bells, so I was thinking that you and me go shopping tonight?" I suggested with a grin but she just shook her head.  
"Not tonight Maya, sorry but I'm just not in the mood." My brown haired older sister replied, looking really depressed.  
"Bella, if he left you, he doesn't care what happens to you. But I do; your my sister and you need to move on."

We didn't end up going shopping at all, its been so long since Edward left and yet she's still waiting on him.

"Where is she?" I asked no one as i was the only one in the house, i was in our room when i heard the door open and close.  
"Bella?" Came a girls voice that i didn't recognise.  
"Alice?" I heard my sister reply. "Is he...?" She trailed off.  
"No." Alice answered.  
"Bells, where were you?" I asked my voice full of concern.  
"I was out, with Jake." She half lied.  
"Well you could have at least told me - i thought you were dead!" I told her.  
"Your fifth-teen, Maya, you should act it! I'm older than you, you don't get to tell me where to go or what to do!" My older sister yelled. She never shouted at me but our relationship could be strenuous at best.

"Bella!" Alice breathed and seemed to blank out for a few minutes.  
"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" Bellas asked, her face full of concern.  
"Its Edward he's going to Italy." The pixie like girl stated her voice full of dread and for some reason, i felt as if I had to go, as if i was being called there.  
"I'm coming. Maya stay here and tell Charlie that i'm out of town for a few day." My sister ordered but i wasn't going to be left by the curb  
"No Bella i'm coming with you."

**A/N ok i know its short but Nikki Reed rushed me to finish.**

**Summer xx**


	3. Chapter Two

Bella, Alice and I argued about my decision for aroung half an hor before Bella Finally gave in. I didn't understand why it felt as if I just had to go there, why it seemed as if my heart was being called to Italy. But it was Alice who convinced my sister to let me go.  
"Bella, Maya will be safe, trust me." Alice stated.  
"Fine. Why's Edward going there anyway?" Bellas questioned, her voice full of pain.  
"I saw you jump but didn't see you come out of the water. I thought you were dead, Bella! So I told Rose and she must had phoned Edward." The Cullen explained and Bella's looked as if she was about to kill this Rose. "We'd best go. Do you both have your passports; I don't have time to forge any?" The pale girl asked, Bella and I nodded before we all ran out to the car.

"Bella, wait!" Jake shouted, running to stand in front of my older sister.  
"I have to go Jake, please. I have to save Edward." Bella pleaded, her eyes glassy.  
"Stay please. For me. Or go. For him." Jake begged, his eyes filling with tears. He really did love her but my sister is blind to it.  
"Jake...I...I cant. I...love...Edward." The brunette confessed and Jacob's eyes dimmied and turned dark.  
"Fine go but don't put Maya in danger like this." The Black pleaded.  
"She isn't. I decided to go. I will be fine. Tell Charlie that we're out of town for a few days. Please." I cut in getting into the back of the car.  
"Let's go." Bella demanded and we sped off in down the dark, rainy streets of Forks.

...

A few hours later, and were on the plane on our way to Italy. Bella was sleeping and Alice staring into space. "What's going to happen when we're there?" I asked the pixie like girl.  
"We drive to Volterra and save Edward, I suppose." She replied. "Now get some sleep." She ordered and i nodded before being taken over by the darkness

_I was walking down an old mud lane toward a large tree. My torso was hurting, as were my arms and legs, I was covered in bruises. 'Who did thsi to me?' I thought. It was then that i saw a boy, around my age sat in the tree. "Alec?" My voice asked without my permission. The boy had longish, really dark hair and was around 5" maybe more. And his eyes were a beautiful hazel green._

_"What happened, Ava?" Alec asked, his voice full of concern. 'Ava' Whose Ava?' I thought . Alec jumped from the tree and strode over to me, wrapping his arms around my tiny frame."It does not matter, Alec. I am fine." I, well Ava, replied, her voice weak.  
"Who did this." The boy asked again and I wanted to reply with 'I don't know but my voice wouldn't work. "My...f-father." I sobbed, once again against my will as i leant my head on his chest and cried, soaking his tunic.  
"Shhh. It will be okay. I promise you one day, I will take you away from everything. You, Jane and I, we will start over." Alec promised, his voice carrying nothing but the truth. But I was confused._  
_"Why would you, Alec. I am nothing." I cried._  
_"Ava, listen to me. You are everything to me. You are the most amazing person I know...and...I love you." The handsome boy confessed and I could feel that Ava was about to reply but she didn't get the chance_  
_"Witch! Witch! Witch!" The townsfolk chanted, lead by a man that Alec seemed to recognise, his father? Ava seemed to recognise the other man leading the mob, her father. Tears began trickling down my face once more._  
_"Get the Witch! Tie him to the stake next to his sister and burn them!" Alec's father ordered_  
_"Get the girl too, for fraternizing with the witches!"Ava's father demanded, I knew he hated Ava but would he really kill her? Men tore me from Alec's arms and dragged me to the square, tying us both to the stakes. Alec was in the middle of his sister and I._  
_"No!" Alec yelled, "Let Ava and Jane go, please!" He pleaded as the podiums were set alight. Dancing, the flames burned their way up the stake and our bodies. thsi was it. I was going to die. Alec turned to his left and looked at his sister for a few moments beforee turning to me. Pained, his eyes looked straight into mine, through the flames, despite the pain, his eyes held such passion and love for me, and I'm sure mine held the same for him._  
_'I love you." He mouthed to me. _  
_"And I you. Always and forever." I mouthed back, just before the flames took me and i succumbed to the darkness._

With that, I shot up, sweat dripping from my head. "Maya, are you alright?" Bellas asked, she looked drousy as if she's only just woken up.  
"I'm fine - bad dream." I told her, trying to shake the burning feeling from my skin; i still felt as if I was on fire.  
"Good, well we're just about to start the desent, now." Alice informed so Bella and I fastened our belts.

Not too long later, we were speeding down the winding lanes of Italy in a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. It was going to be a long drive to the small mountain town of Volterra but we finally got there a few hours later.  
"Bella, Maya, run to the clock tower in the plaza. Bella you're the only one that he won't see coming. He's going to step out into the light when the sun is at it's highest peak at midday." Alice informed us as we got out of the car. Bella started sprinting toward where she thought the clocktower was as soon as Alice had finished speaking.  
"There!" I yelled pointing through the crowd toward the clock tower.  
"Edward." Bella murmured as the clock strush twelve and a handsome, pale guy stepped out into the sun. As he did, his skin started to sparkle like millions of timy little jewels were reflecting the light. But I only caught a small glimps as Bella ran and hugged him, hiding his entrancing form.

I ran to my sister and her lover just as the door closed, but I was inside. "Okay, Bella, I want answers. What's going on?" I asked suspisious, a normal human doesn't sparkle in the sunlight.  
"Nothing." Bella lied just as two cloaked figured emerged from the darkness of the ancient tunnel. Words between them and Edward were exchanged before the door cracked and Alice skipped in, looking more like a pixie by the minute.  
"Now, now, gentlemen, there are ladies present." She scolded gently just as a tiny figure joined us.  
"Aro sent me to see what was taking you so long." The girl stated emotionlessly. She looked just like Alec's sister in my dream.  
"Jane." Edward acknowledged and she looked in our direction, her eyes landing on me last. As they did, they seemed to grow wide with recognition as did my own, I imagine. It was her, the girl in my dream, Alec's twin sister.  
"Ava?" She breathed as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. I shook my head.  
"No I'm Maya." I corrected, not believing what I was seeing. My dream wasn't real. It was just a dream.  
"You died, so long ago." The girl stated walking toward me, touching my warm cheek gently with her ice cold hand, checking to see if I was actually there.

"We must go. Now!" Jane ordered taking my hand and pulling me through the tunnels until we reached a lift. I was held back by the girl until everyone else was in the lift and then pulled me in with her. It was then that the three cloaked figures let their hoods down and I saw them. Their eyes were bright, crimosn red.  
"Wh-what are y-you?" I stuttered in fear, trying to take a step away from Jane but she still had her ice cold, iron grip on my hand.  
"Vampires." She answered simply, squeezing my hand gently and for some unknown reason. "When we were burned at the stake, our masters saved Alec and I. Alec was so mad that they didn't save you that he didn't speak to anyone but myself for a whole decade." The vampire laughed.  
The lift finally reached our destination and Jane dragged me out, leading everyone else down the hall to two grand doors. The girl dropped my hand and pushed open the heavy looking doors as if she was just pushin a bag of feathers.

What I saw on the through the doorway, shocked me to the bone. It was the boy from my dream. Alec.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey guys so this chapter is dedicated to CharmSparks11833 for being the first reviewer. If you want a dedication R&R**

**Summer xx**

* * *

Shocked, his eyes widened and he let out an unneeded breath. "Ava." He breathed, his voice barely a whisper but I heard it, all but Bella did.

"I'm sorry." I apologized before running to the closing doors and out into the hall, in shock. _Who is he? Is it really the boy from my dream? How can he_ be?  
"Maya!" I heard Bella yell from the other side of the door just before it opened once again.  
"You need to come back in." Jane told me with a smile, taking my hand and pulling me back into the round room. As we entered, all eyes turned to us, some people had looks of surprise while Alice and Edward looked as if they knew this was going to happen.  
"Ah beautiful Maya, it seems like we all have some explaining to do, don't you agree." The leader, who i'm guessing is Aro stated in his creepy voice. I just nodded numbly. "But first to the reason of your being here, Edward." My sister's lover tensed up and his eyes hardened.  
"Your services are no longer necessary, but thank you, Aro." Edward replied

"No, we need to have a discussion about this inconvenience." The raven haired man stated, waving his hand toward my sister.  
"No laws have been broken." The male Cullen argued.  
"Oh but I'll think you'll find that they have, _Boy_." The blonde vampire, sitting in one of the extravagant thrones, spat. "A human - two humans know of our existence and it was almost more with that stunt that you pulled, Cullen!"  
"I cannot read her mind, nor can you - I wonder if any of my guards talents will get past her barrier." Aro mused, "Jane."  
"No!" Edward roared and pulled Bella behind him.  
"Pain." I heard Jane whisper and Edward crumbled to the ground, moaning in agony. I stepped forward to go to my sister but I was held back by...Alec.  
"Don't move, your...sister will be fine, Love." He whispered in my ear so low that I barely heard him myself. I just nodded, unable to do anything; it was like I was paralyzed in his arms. His hold sent tingles all through my body and his voice calmed me. I looked around the hall and saw that Alice and my sister had been restrained too. Edward picked himself up from the ground once the pain had sub-sided and ran at the big, burly vampire, but was smashed all over the place and held infront of Aro as if he was going to be killed.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to my sister, "Kill me. Kill me instead." Bella bargained.  
"Bella, no!" I yelled as dread filled me, she would really give her life for him.  
"You would really give your own life for a souless vampire like us?" The leader asked, completely ignoring my protests.  
"Yes." Bella confessed, looking at me. _I'm sorry, Maya. _She mouthed with a sorrowful look in her chocolate, brown eyes. I shook my head.

"She will be one of us. I've seen it." Alice cut in, breaking from the vanmpire grip and sauntering toward Aro, holding out her hand. Eagerly, the red eyed vampire grapsed the yellow eyed vampire's hand. I didn't understand.  
"Ah yes. That is settled." Aro announced but then he looked at me and his eye's grew wide. "Yet there is one more topic that needs to be discussed. The _girl_." He stated, still looking at me in Alec's hold. The boys grip on me tightened, just a fraction but I still felt it.  
"Aro." Alec warned, his voice threatening.  
"Don't worry child. I won't hurt the girl." The mad vampire promised, looking through me at Alec. Alec's grip on me loosened but he didn't let go of me. "Come here, Maya." I was ordered. With every step that I took, Alec was one behind, still gripping my waist. "May I?" The leader asked holding out his hand for me to place mine in his. I did.

' T_wo young girls and a boy were sitting in a large field on the outskirts of town, that nobody ever went to, they looked as if they were from over a thousand years ago. "Ava...we have to...show you...something." The boy whispered, his voice so quiet that I could barely hear him over the wind._

_"What is it, Alec?" Ava asked curiously asked looking between the twins. With that, I felt sharp piercing pains all over my body, then suddenly nothing at all. But then I could. "What was that?" Ava asked, frightened of the twins._  
_"Please , do not be afraid of us, Jane and I would never hurt you. We do not understand how it is we have these...gifts but Jane was the pain and I was the one that took all of your pain away." The boy explained. Only the children didn't know that they were being watched by a group of townspeople.'_

_'The same children were running through a meadow, hand in hand, from angry towns folk. "Jane, Ava, run ahead of me! I'll be right behind you. I promise!" Alec ordered and the two girls ran to the trees.'_

' "Alec?" Jane yelled, she'd been searching for him all day but hadn't.

_"Maybe you should go tell her that you are alright, Alec." I offered but Alec shook his head, I sighed, 'So stubborn.' I thought'_

_' "Ava! You get away from that boy! How many times do I have to tell you, girl?" My Father ordered and I nodded, taking one last glance at my friend before climbing from the tree. I walked home with my father hot on my heels._  
_"You stay away from that boy! Do you hear me." He yelled in my face as soon as we got into our home._  
_"Alec and Jane are my best friends!" I argued, this earned me a slap around the face. I raised my hand to my hurting cheek, he may hate me but he had never hit me._  
_"They are witches!" My father shouted, taking out the stick he usually used on my brother. He hit me over and over until I was all battered and bruised. I collapsed onto the ground struggling for breath. "That should teach you, girl." The man whispered menacingly before leaving me in the cold darkness as he went to bed. _

_'"You are everything to me. You are the most amazing person I know...and...I love you." Alec stated. Then just like in my dream, I was being torn away, our fathers were the leaders of the mob! We were tied to the stake and they were set alight. I could feel the burning sensation travel up my body.  
'I love you." Alec mouthed to me.  
'And I you. Always and forever." I mouthed back before slipping into darkness.'_

"Magnificent!" Aro cried as he dropped my hand. It was as if he knew and understood everything I had just seen, I on the other hand was confused and frightened.  
"What did you see, Aro?" The bored looking vampire on the third throne asked.  
"I just saw Maya's past. How she was in love with one of her best friends, how her father beat her for being friends with him. I saw her friend admit his love for her but then them being snatched apart and burned. But before the darkness took over, her friend mouthed one last thing to her '_I love you.' _And she to him. '_And I you. Always and forever._' Aro described exactly what I had seen.

"I knew it." Jane whispered happily before running to me and hugging me tightly. "I knew it was you, Ava. I would never forget you, despite it being over 1000 years." She whispered. Hesitantly, I hugged her back and we pulled apart after a few moments.  
"But I don't understand." I stated looking at Alec and Jane then to my sister. Bella too, had a confused expression on her face.  
"You see, my dear, you're not a reincarnation of Ava more like a shadow of her. But you have her soul too, its just locked up somewhere. Am I right in thinking that as soon as you heard 'Italy', you felt the urge to be here?" Aro asked and I nodded. " You see, you have all of Ava's memories, dreams and feelings. When you were on the plane, you dreamed of the day of your burning and Alec." The vampire paused. "In a sense, you are Ava, her memories and soul just need to be unlocked."

I understood part of that, I was like a doppelganger just with her soul. I felt cold arms slip around my wast and the scent of Alec fill my nose. "Do you understand, Av- Maya?" He asked I didn't answer straight away, thinking about all of the information that was filling my mind.  
"Some of it, yes but most of it, no." I answered, truthfully. I saw Him and Aro exchange a look before he spoke.  
"When the time comes, my love, I will tell you everything but for now, go home with your sister and I will be there, _Always and forever._" He promised, kissing my forehead.  
"Goodbye, my young friends." Aro dismissed "Demetri lead them to the lobby, do not let them leave until nightfall." With that, I was ripped from Alec's arm for what seemed like the millionth time and dragged by Bella. As we walked down the hall, a woman leading many people toward the throne room walked past us. "Save some for me." I heard Demetri whisper. Edward and Alice pushed Bella and I infront of them, rushing us on. But we still heard the screams of terror. The people were the Volturi's meal, Jane's meal. Alec's meal.  
We finally reached the large lobby, "Wait here until nightfall, somebody will drop by to inform you when you may leave." With that, Demetri sped off back down the halls toward the throne room.

A few hours later, a figure approached from the hall. It was Alec. "It is night. You may leave. But remember your promises." He informed us. Then he looked at me and strode toward me so that we were but two inches apart. Alec leant down toward my lips but moved to my ear at the last second. "Be safe, my love." He whispered before kissing my cheek.

Then he just sped off into the dark halls...

* * *

Remember if you want me to dedicate the next chapter to you R&R. And I want 2 reviews and 3 fans

Summer xx


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N I've decided to change Maya's age to 15 and Alec's to 16 cos i hate writng about kids falling in love even if one is a vampire. ok? sorry if i cause you confusion. Oh and I'm adding in a vision.  
**  
Its been a few months since that day and I miss Alec so much. I feel as if I left half of my heart with him, back in Volterra. But I also feel as if he is here, with me so that however alone I may feel, I'm never alone; I always have him. In my heart, that is. Why does he have to be so far away?

Right now, I'm with Bella on our way to the Cullen's house. I like it there, I just feel as if they look down on me, Edward and Alice especially. I swear they have something against me; whenever I'm there, they give me dirty looks. I try to ignore them but after time, they get to you. I like Rose; we're so alike its unreal, she's anazing and so beautiful, even for a vampire. Emmett reminds me of an old friend of mine from before I moved to Forks, he's so big and funny, so childish.  
Then there's Jasper, he's like an older brother to me, so is Emmett. But I feel more connected to Jasper in a way. Plus, I love his southern accent. Esme reminds me of my mum; she's so caring and sensitive and amazing. Though she cant cook very well. Carlisle is very composed and doesn't let his emotions take him over, unlike some *cough* Emmett. He's very fatherly and caring too. Whenever Bella falls, he's always there to 'kiss it all better.' Not really.

Anyway tonight, Alice, Rose, Bella and I are having a sleepover while the others go hunt. I was looking forward to seeing Rose but not really Alice. "Why do we have to go to the Cullen's anyway?" I asked Bella, to which, she shrigged.  
"I don't know; they're not telling me anything lately." She sighed as we turned onto the Cullen's drive. Alice was standing out front, Rose must be inside. As soon as the truck stopped, Alic was there, pulling Bella from it, with a wide grin. It was then that I noticed it. The car, a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"More grand theft auto, Alice?" I teased with a smile, finally climbing from the car.  
"Of course not! I would never." She joked, slightly, "Edward bought me it, as an...early birthday gift." I nodded. _More like a bribe. _I thought to myself as I began walking toward the house. As soon as I entered, Rose was there, hugging me.  
"Maya! I've missed you, so much." She stated nicely making me laugh.  
"Rose, its been a day." I replied, hugging her back as we both laghed.  
"Come on, lets go pick a film to watch before those tow get there before us." She stated, dragging me toward the living room. "You choose."  
"Hmm." I mumbled a I looked through their extensive collection of DVDs. Then I came across my favourite film ever, "Letters to Juliet." I grinned as I pulled it from the shelf.  
"What is it with you and that film?" Bella asked, coming in and plopping onto the sofa. I shrugged and put the film in as Rose went and got poppcorn and drinks fort Bella and I.

**Alec's POV**

I miss her so much. I miss her beautiful blue eyes and how they sparkle when she smiles. I miss her bright blonde hair and how it tumbled is loose curles down her back and fames her delicate face. I miss her amazing smile and how she has the ability to make others smile with her. I miss her bell like laugh and pink blush when I look at her. I miss her. I miss her more than I did when she died all that time ago. I need her, here with me forever.

"Alec!" Came my sister's voice, bringing me back to reality, waving her hand in front of my face. I had zoned out, in the throne room.  
"Yes?" I asked cooly, my face setting into an emotionless mask.  
"Are you quite alright, Alec?" Aro asked, "You seem to have been rather distant since the Cullen's and Swan's departure."  
"I am alright, Master, thank you for your concern." I replied.  
"Good. I have a mission for Demetri, Felix, Jane and yourself. It seems that somebody is creating a newborn army close to Forks, where the Cullens live. I want you to destroy the newborns and whoever is responsible for this. The report to me." Aro ordered. Jane, Demetri, Felix and I bowed before taking our leave and starting our journey to Forks. I couldn't help but think that maybe I would be seeing my love.

**Maya's POV**

The film finished and Bella had disappeared about half an hour before the end. But I didn't know where. Rose had gone too, so now it was just Alice and I. This is awkward. "Maya, listen to me. I need to explain something to you." Alice stated gaining my attention.  
"Yes Alice?" I replied.  
"Edward and I don't hate you. We just want what's best for Bella...and you. I've seen what's going to happen in your future and its not going to be good for Bella. But I don't hate you. I know it seems like I do most of the time, but you're a sister to me." The vampire expplained. It took me a while to reply and I saw Alice's face drop into a sad expression.  
"Thank you Alice. I don't hate you either. You seem pretty nice, if I'm honest." I replied, finally. Making Alice smile and hug me, tightly. And we laughed. "Thank you, Alice. I know you and Edward will always look after Bella." It was then that Rose made her appearence again.

"I see you two cleared things up, then?" She asked as she gracefully walked toward the sofa and sat next to me.  
"Yep." I replied popping the 'p'.  
"Just remember, we have school tomorrow, Maya." Alice reminded me, making me groan.  
"Fine. I'll go now. But where am I sleeping." I asked, my eyes now feeling droopy.  
"I'll show you." Rose replied, taking my hand and pulling me upstairs. "Its mine and Emmett's room but you can stay here." The blonde vampire stated and I nodded, making my way into the room and collapsing onto the bed.  
"This is comfy, I could stay here for the rest of my life." I muttered half asleep making my friend chuckle.  
"Goodnight, Maya." I heard her whisper before the lights went out.

**Alice's POV**

Bella and Maya were now in bed and fast asleep so it was just Rose and I on our own. "They deserve to know." My 'sister' mumbled with a glare. She seemed set on telling our friends everything about our suspicions, but Edward, Carlisle and I were dead set on not. We don't know for sure, I'm blocked out of everything!  
"Not yet, Rose; it could be nothing more than a human murdering them." I replied, deep in thought but then, a vision hit me.  
_  
Maya was running in the woods at night time, her face held fear. I couldn't see what she was running from but I could hear it. It sounded like an angry vampire - a very angry vampire. The vampire was taunting her, letting her think that she'd gotten away but catching up to her every few seconds. Then the vampire got bored and ran straight at the girl._

The vampire was just centre meters away when suddenly, he was ripped away from Maya and I saw four more pairs of crimson eyes and four black cloaked figure. The Volturi."You do not touch her!" Alec snarled, his voice low and deathly.  
"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me. I didn't know!" The vampire begged. Alec laughed.  
"You've caught our eye too long ago, Thomas!" Jane whispered darkly and Thomas fell to the ground in agony.  
"Felix, Demtri." Alec said and walked over to Maya. "Come with me il mio bellissimo angelo." The Volturi Guard ordered gently, taking Maya in his arms and running away from the others too keep her from whitnessing what was about to happen.

"Alec." Maya breathed once he had set her on her feet. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking pale from the run.  
"I had some business in the area." The vampire replied vaguely and the girl nodded.  
"I've missed you. I know we met for just a few minutes but I feel...as if...I've known you...for so long." The Swan stated, blushing slightly, not nearly as dark a red as Bella though.  
"And I you. But I will always be here whenever you need me. Te lo prometto, amore mio. Sempre." Alec replied. "But now, I must take you to the Cullens and I must return to Volterra." He sighed, taking Maya in his arms and runnong with her once more. 

With that, I came from my daze and looked at Rose. "What did you see, Alice?" She asked as if it had been the millionth time she had.  
"He'll always be here for her." I replied with a smile. I may not have said any names, but she knew who I was talking about.  
"She's his Cantante of course he will." The blonde replied with a laugh. I am happy for what may happen between Maya and Alec but the outcome will never change. She will always become a vampire, no matter what. But what is confusing me, is why Alec and Jane called Maya 'Ava'. Maya doesn't understand either, but I know she's been having some strange dreams. When Edward goes to watch Bella sleep, because she and Maya share a room, he notices her dreams and tells me everything. But we still don't understand. Nobody but Alec, Jane and Aro, maybe Marcus and Caius, do.

As if on cue, I hear tossing and turning coming from Rose and Emmett's room, then a loud, blood curdling scream. Rosalie and I were there in a flash. What we saw. Smelled. Was shocking.

**Maya's POV**

****_I had just gotten home from the talking with Jane and Alec, it was dark and my father drunk. Except I wasn't me, I was 'Ava'. "Where have you been, girl?" My father shouted, his eyes angry and the vein on his forehead was throbbing.  
"I was taking a walk." I half lied, bowing my head and readying myself for what was about to come.  
"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" He yelled and began hitting me over and over again. At first, he didn't do much damage but then he got his dagger from inside his boot.  
"Father, no. Please don't." I begged but he was too far gone and he bagan striking me. The cuts weren't too deep but they were enough to hurt like hell.  
"You are no daughter of mine! You fratenize with 'witches'." Stab! "You disobey me!" Stab! "You are weak!" Stab! "And I hate you!" Stab! Stab! Stab! By now, my body was covered in gashes and blood as the red liquid gushed from each gash. I couldn't stop screaming from the pain but then I drifted into darkness._

"Maya? Maya!" I heard someone yell, as they frantically rushed around my bed. It was then that I felt it, the unbearable pain just like the one in my dream. "Phone Carlisle, now, Rose or she'll die!" Alice ordered and I felt a breeze as Rose left the room. "Its gonna be alright, Maya, just hang in there." I heard somebody whisper but then I fell into darkness. And I was once again haunted by Ava's memories until nothing...


	6. Chapter Five

**Rose's POV**

Its been a month since the night of Maya's dream and she hasn't woken up. She hasn't moved nor has she made a sound. "Maya, if you can hear me, please just squeeze my hand." I pleaded from her bedside in the hospital. But there was no movement. One of us is always here to see if she wakes up, but she hasn't. There's also an army of newborns being created in Seattle so Jasper is training us all in fighting them. It also Bella, Alice, Jasper and Edward's graduation tonight.

"Its your sister's graduation tonight and you promised you'd be there, remember?" I reminded the sleeping girl and I swear I saw her eyelids flutter slightly. "Maya?" I asked. "Carlisle!" I yelled and he came running to Maya's room.  
"What is it, Rosalie?" He asked and I nodded toward Maya. "She's waking up." He stated with a smile.  
"Alec...Jane...it's not their fault..." Maya muttered all kinds of nonsense.  
"What?" I asked but Carlise just shrugged.

**Maya's POV**

I ached all over as if I'd been attacked with a knife over and over again. Then I remembered, I had, kind of, anyway.I felt as if my eyes were glued shut and arms and legs were glued down. I couldn't move anything. I could hear voices around me and I muttered things that even I couldn't understand. Then finally, my eyes opened and I could understant things better.

"Maya." I heard someone breath from my right. I looked and saw a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair and yellow eyes. Who is she? I thought.  
"Maya, can you hear me?" A man asked, his hair was also blonde and his eyes were yellow too. Brother and sister maybe. He was my doctor. I nodded and the doctor smiled.  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice raspy as my throat was dry and sore. I saw the woman and man's smiles drop.  
"You don't remember us, Maya?" The woman asked.  
"Should I?" I replied and she nodded.  
"Yes, you've known us since Alice, Bella and yourself got back from Italy." She stated. Italy. Then I saw it. We were in a large, round, marble room with three thrones and quite a few people. Bella was there, so was pixie like girl and a lad, around Bella's age was here too. There was also a boy with black hair and red eyes, Alec, his eyes never left me. Next to him stood his sister, apart from she had blonde hair with red eyes, Jane.

"Alec." I murmered to myself.  
"Out of all the things you remember first, you remember him." The woman laughed and it was in that moment that I recognised her.  
"Rose." I whispered. "Carlise."  
"Thank God! I thought that I was going to have to help you." Rose stated with a chuckle.  
"Its good to have you back, Maya." Carllisle said with a wide grin.  
"When can I go home?" I asked making the vampires laugh once more.  
"Not any time soon, Maya." The doctor replied and I pouted but didn't argue.

**The fight with the Newborns.**

I was sitting in my room, alone, Bella was out camping with the Cullens for the night. What else was weird was that I hadn't seen Seth or Jake or Paul for a few days either so I was beginning to get suspicious. "Where are you?" I asked into my phone as I got Bella's answer phone again. But this time, I was going to find her so I got some shorts and a top on with some shoes and began my walk into the wood.

I'd been walking for quite some time when I heard someone behind me. I span on my heel and came face to face with a red-eyed vampire. "What do you want?" I whispered backing away.  
"To eat." He snarled and with that, I ran. I ran and ran as fast as I could though I knew there was no point as he could catch up to be easily with his vampire speed. Everytime I thought that I could have lost him, he caught up to me then he'd drop back with a smirk. He was taunting me. But I could feel him getting bored and he grabbed me, slamming me into a tree.

The vampire was just centre meters away when suddenly, he was ripped away from me when suddenly, he was ripped away and I saw four more pairs of red eyes and black Volturi."You do not touch her!" Alec snarled, his voice low and deathly.  
"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me. I didn't know!" The vampire begged. Alec laughed.  
"You've caught our eye too long ago, Thomas!" Jane whispered darkly and Thomas fell to the ground in agony.  
Felix, Demtri." Alec said and walked over to me, "Come with me il mio bellissimo angelo." The Volturi Guard ordered gently, taking me in his arms and running me away from what was about to happen.

"Alec." I breathed once I had been set on my feet. "What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling a little faint from the run.  
"I had some business in the area." The vampire replied vaguely and I nodded.  
"I've missed you. I know we met for just a few minutes but I feel...as if...I've known you...for so long." I whispered feeling myself blush slightly.  
"And I you. But I will always be here whenever you need me. Te lo prometto, amore mio. Sempre." Alec replied. "But now, I must take you to the Cullens and I must return to Volterra." He sighed, taking me in his arms once more and running me in the direction of what I could only assume was the Cullen's house.

"As he set me on the ground, my top came up slightly, revealing one of my many scars. "What happened?" Alec growled, his eyes darkening as he looked toward the house.  
"No! It wasn't them. I don't know." I replied, pulling my top down. I saw recognition spark in his eyes and he growled.  
"Even from the grave all he does is harm." The vampire snarled, walking toward a boulder and destroying it with one kick.  
"Alec, I don't understand." I whispered, shrinking back as he stalked toward me.  
"I'm sorry, Maya. Please don't be afraid of me, I promise to never hurt you." Alec whispered. "I'll explain everything another day. But now I have to return to Volterra. I promise to write to you." With that, the Volturi guard kissed my forehead and ran into the dark.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" Bella asked, running from the house. I just shrugged.  
"Ask Alice. I'm guessing that you had something to do with the Volturi being here." I stated as I walked toward the house.  
"Yep." My sister replied.  
"Are you okay, Maya?" Alice asked, despite already knowing the answer.  
"Like you don't know." I replied with a grin.  
"Glad to see you're ok, Maya." Rose stated, hugging me, tightly.  
"So why was Alec here?" I asked, not really wanting a long answer; I was too tired..

"Well you see, before you came here, Bella found out about us and we were playing baseball when some nomads joined us. One of them, James, smelled Bella's scent and started hunting her -" I cut Edward off.  
"He almost killed her." Edward nodded.  
"We killed him and his mate, Victoria wanted revenge so she created a newborn army to kill Bella. Newborn armies are illegal since the vampire wars in the south, which Jasper was a part of." Carlisle finished and I nodded.  
"So this crazy vampire wanted to kill Bella because Edward killed her mate." I summed up and the Cullens nodded. I yawned.  
"Bed, Esme ordered gently and I nodded, as Rose dragged me to her and Emmett's room.  
"Not our room, Rose!" He yelled making everyone laugh.  
"But your beds so comfy." I stated with a laugh.  
"It may also be broken in the morning!" Emmett replied,  
"No it wont Em because Maya is sleeping in our bed!" Rosa shouted as she closed the door and got me my jarmas. Once I climbed into bed, she turned out the lights and I fell fast asleep.

"Maya! Maya!" Came Alice's gleeful yelling from next to me as the covers were ripped from over me.  
"What?" I asked shielding my eyes from the sun's glare.  
"Bella and Edward are getting married!" She screamed, bursting my ear drums in the process.  
"What?" I yelled excitedly.  
"Yep! and you're going to be a bridesmaid!" She stated, dragging me from the room and into the front room.  
"Morining." I greeted everyone.  
"You've heard the news, I take it?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.  
"Really, Bella?" I asked and she grinned.  
"Yes." She replied as I ran and hugged her.  
"I cant believe it." I muttered in glee making my sister laugh.  
"Well you better cause you're going to be the bridesmaid.!" Bella informed me.  
"But that means letting Alice dress me up." I half whined. To which everyone laughed at.


	7. Chapter Six

Today is the day! After months of planning, today is Edward and Bella's wedding! I cant wait. When I woke up, Bella was already awake and was...cleaning. "Whatever happened to beauty sleep, Bells?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Couldn't sleep." She mumbled as she washed the pots.  
"Alice is here!" Charlie yelled from the front door. I gave an excited scream.  
"Lets go!" I shouted, dragging Bella into Alice's Porsche.  
"Ah Bella, remember what I said about beauty sleep?" Alice asked sounding frustrated.  
"Sorry, bad dream." Bella replied.

Afew hours later and Bella and I were ready, Bella looked beautiful in her white dress and I was really jealous. I was wearing this: for_my_story_death_defying/set?id=85016676 Alice picked it and I love it!. "You two ready?" Charlie asked and Bella and I nodded.  
"Deep breath, Bella, you'll be fine." Alice reassured my sister and we all made our way toward the isle.  
"Count to five then follow me." I told Bella and Charlie, giving them a quick smile before slowly making my way down the isle, still smiling. Then I heard gasps and I knew that Bella had started walking. A few seconds later, and I made it to the front, standing off to the side. Bella and Edward exchanged their vows and then shared a kiss at the end. As the couple walked up the isle, I couldn't help but think of Alec. There's no other way to put it, I am slowly but surely falling in love with Alec Volturi.

"Maya!" Edward warned from behind me, hearing my thoughts. I was getting a drink as I watched the couples dance.  
"Yes, Edward?" I asled, taking a sip of my drink.  
"Just be careful for both our sakes, you know how Bella can be." My brother-in-law cuckled, making me laugh also. "Now, Miss Witlock, care to dance?" The Cullen asked holding out his hand.  
"I'd be honoured, Mr Cullen." I replied with a laugh and Edward spun me onto the dance floor. Unlike my sister, I could dance, very well actually.  
"How are you?" Edward asked as I winced slightly, feeling a little discomfort on my stomach.  
"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" I replied as we circled the other dancers.  
"I'm good. Thank you." He answered with a grin.  
"I'm gonna miss Bella." I murmered and he sighed.  
"I know, it will be hard for both of you at the start but you'll get through, trust me." With that, the song ended and Edward ran off to find Bella.

"Maya, right?" A cousin of the Cullens asked with a smile.  
"Yes, Kate, right?" I replied, with a grin and Kate nodded.  
"Bella will be looked after, don't worry." She reassured me to which I was greatful for. Despite the Cullens telling me over and over again that Bella would be fine, I still had my doubts.  
"I know, I just..." I trailed off with a sigh. The Denali Vampire put a hand on my shoulder.  
"You'll be fine." Kate stated hugging me tightly.  
"Thank you." Then she too left to join her sisters and Eleazer.

"Maya, its time to get Bella ready!" Alice called and I grinned, running to where she and my sister stood at the door.  
"C'mon, Bella, you look beautiful." I told her once Alice and I had got her ready.  
"Where is he taking me?" Bella asked for the millionth time that evening.  
"Its a surprise, Bella." I replied with a smirk; I knew where they were going but there was no way in hell that I was going to let it slip. Edward would kill me! Speaking of the Devil, he was at the front door waiting for Bella. "Have fun!" I yelled over the music as I pushed Bella to Edward, walking past then to wait outside. My sister was going to see Charlie. Once I was outside, Rose came up to me.

"This is you and Alec in a few years, hun." Rose laughed, hugging me. I blushed.  
"Don't say that!" I yelled quietly, making sure not to attract too much attention but I know that vampires heard.  
"But its true. One day, when you're all turned, you'll be walking down the isle, wearing a beautiful white dress. When Alec sees you, he'll be speachless when you finally meet him at the alter, you'll exchange your vows then have your first dance. Finally, you go on your honeymoon and..." The vampire trailed off and I glared.  
"I don't want to think about that yet." I told her.  
"Don't lie, Maya, you've been thinking about it the whole ceremony." Edward cut in laughing with Rose.  
"Go! My sister's waiting!" I ordered and Edward got in the car then drove off.

cgi/set?id=85383154

Its been a few weeks since Edward and Bella left on their honeymoon and I'm really lonely. I haven't been over to the Cullens' since the wedding but I don't really feel like it. "Maya! There's a letter here for you!" Charlie informed me and I ran down stairs and he handed me the letter.  
"Thanks, Charlie." I stated before running back up to my room. When I got there, I examined the old, fancy script, I didn't recognize it but I just knew it was from him.

Mia Carissima Maya,  
Non sono sicuro che quando si arriva questo, ma abbiamo ricevuto la parola di tua sorella e il matrimonio di Edward, sono molto felice per loro. Sono sicuro che sarà felice per il resto della Etternity come spero ci sarà un giorno. Te lo prometto, saremo presto insieme, il mio amore. Nulla sarà o mi può fermare - ci impedisce di stare insieme. Sono già a conoscenza che i Cullen realtà non approvano noi come facciamo Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane e il resto dei Volturi.

Comunque passare da altri, mi manchi, mi mancano i tuoi bellissimi occhi azzurri, il tuo sorriso, i tuoi capelli. Mi manchi. L'unica ragione che io non sono venuto a vedere voi è a causa dei miei maestri ei miei doveri qui in Italia. Voglio solo che tu sappia che io ti amo. Ho fatto fin da quando eravamo bambini piccoli, ben Ava e io lei era l'unica persona nel nostro paese che non aveva paura di noi, che sorridere a noi, che ci ha creduto. Che ci ha amati. Quando è morta, ero cuore spezzato che Aro non la salva, ma sono contento che non l'ha fatto, ora, ho te. E più il tempo che siamo lontani, più il mio cuore soffre. Non so se lo stesso per voi, ma spero che lo sia.

Basta ricordare, il mio amore, ti amo. Mi manchi. E saremo insieme presto.  
Lo prometto.  
Alec.  
I read the letter over again as tears slipped from my eyes. I miss him so much but I know that we couldn't, not yet. I decided to write back.

Alec,  
Mi manchi troppo, così tanto! Bella e Edward saranno felici, che sono sicuro di. Spero di arrivare a vedere l'altro presto, che sarei morto se non abbiamo fatto, ma so che può essere un bel po 'di tempo. Mi piacerebbe sapere di più su Ava come i miei sogni in realtà non mi dicono molto. Forse mi si potrebbe dire qualche volta. Spero che tu e Jane è bene, e il resto di voi.

Spero di vedervi presto,  
Tutto il mio amore,  
Maya.

It really is hard not seeing him but I know that its life. I could go to Italy but I cant alone; Bella would kill me. It was then that my phone rang. "Bella?" I asked, answering after checking the caller ID.  
"Hey, Maya. Listen, I'm not going to be home for a while, I'm... _Cough Cough _Sick." My sister replied making me worry.  
"Um...Ok, Bells. Do you want me to tell Charlie?" I asked, my voice full of concern.  
"No!...No. We'll tell him...soon." My sister replied with a cough.  
"Ok then, Bella. I'll see you soon, ok?" I told her as I looked down at the letter.  
"Maybe. Love you, Maya. Be careful. Don't you dare go see Alec like Alice says you're thinking about doing. I love you Maya and be safe." Bella warned _Wait , how would see know what Alice has seen unless...  
_"Ok Bella. I promise. Love you too." I replied and she hung up. There was something wrong. Yeah she sounded ill but she had another tone in her voice but I couldn't place it.  
"Charlie, I'm going to the Cullens!" I told him, running out the door and all the way to the Cullens'; it wasn't that far so I made it there within fifteen minutes.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Alice asked from the porch.  
"Like you don't know already!" I snapped.  
"How?" She questioned, her face confused.  
"I know my sister too well. I know when she's lying." I replied with a glare.  
"Okay, come on in." The vampire invited leading me into the house.  
"Thank you, Alice." I stated, making my way to their living room. Bella was there.

"I knew it." I stated. "Now care to tell me what's going on, Bella?" I asked with an expecting look.  
"I think its best if you see for yourself." She replied. "Rose, help me?" Bella requested and the blonde vampire helped my sister to her feet.  
"How?" Was the only word that came to mind. "He's a vampire, he cant 'make' babies!" I stated.  
"That's what we thought, but apparently we can." Carlisle replied as Bella sat back down. "We don't know how-"  
"I do!" Emmett cut in with a chuckle.  
"We don't know how its possible. We don't know if the baby is dangerous or anything." The old vampire explained with a frown.  
"And Bella won't let us get the _thing _out." Edward snarled angrily.  
"Not a _thing _Edward, its a baby" I corrected. earning a quiet growl from my brother in law. "Well its true." I mumbled.  
"Thank you Maya." Bella stated and I went and sat next to her.  
"And here I was thinking they'd turned you already." I joked. "Charlie cant know." I stated and my sister nodded. "Okay. Does Jake know?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I do. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm with Cullen on this one." Speak of the Devil.  
"Okay, there's eight Cullens in this room." I informed him.  
"Fine, I'm with...Edward." The wolf snapped at me making em laugh.

**A Few Days Later...**

Its been a few days since I found out that Bella was pregnant and I've found out that Jake, Seth an Leah left the pack to keep my sister's child safe. So now, Sam's pack has us surrounded and the Cullens haven't hunted in weeks. "We're going now. It should give you enough time to get out of here." Jake informed and the vampires (apart from Edward, Alice and Rose) readied themselves to go hunt.  
"Thank you, Jacob. You've been a big help to our family." Carlisde stated, holding his hand out to Jacob for him to shake.  
"I'll remember this for when we need something." The wolf joked shaking the vampire's hand.  
"Be careful." I warned and they all left.

"More blood?" I asked as Bella finished her cup and she nodded so Edward ran to get her some. Its been about two hours since the others left, the wolves are back but the Cullens aren't just yet.  
"Shoot!" Bella stated, dropping the cup of blood then making the mistake of bending down to pick it up. "Ahhhh!" She screamed and I could have sword I heard something snap.  
"Get her upstairs!" Edward roared and Rose picked my sister up, runing her up the stairs.  
"The plecenta?" I asked, knowing the answer.  
"Yeah, it distatched." He answered before running up the stairs. I stayed down stairs and a few minutes later, Alice came down dragging Rose. Not long after that, I heard yelling from upstairs so I went up to see what was happening.

"Bella." I gasped upon seeing her on the opperating table, her eyes lifeless and her body was covered in bite marks from what I could see under the blood. "  
"Maya, take Renesmee." Edward ordered as he gave my sister CPR. I quickly took the new born in my arms, she was beautiful. She had Edwards hair and Bella's eyes. She looked so much like my sister but so much like my brother in law at the same time. "Hello Renesmee, I'm you Aunt Maya." I introduced myself as I took her down stairs.  
Timidly, the baby raised her hand to my cheek and I saw Bella. "What was that?" I asked though I didn't get an answer. "I bet you're hungry, hmm Sweetie?" I asked and I saw my Niece's eyes light up so I went and got her some blood and fed her.

As I fed the baby, I heard someone approach, Jake. But he quickly stopped as I burped Renesmee and I heard him fall to his knees. "Bella isn't gonna like this." I teased as I knew that he had just imprinted on my neice.  
"How is it that you know everything?" Jake asked with a chickle.  
"I don't. Just random bits of knowledge." I replied, handing Renesmee over to him.  
"Sam's pack is here." I heard him mumble. "Keep her safe, while I go fight." Jake ordered handing me my neice.  
"Be careful." I told him. The remaining Cullens went to help him, including Edward. And soon, the other Cullens arrived. Renesmee was not killed.

**Three Days Later...**

Its been three days since Nessie was born and Bella has just woken up But Edward has taken her to hunt before she can see the baby. "They're back." Alice told us with a grin. Somethine happened, I can tell. Jacob shot up and ran to where I could see my sister and brother in law walking. Words were exchanged and the three people walking into the room.  
"Is that her?" Bella asked pointing to the tot in my arms.  
"Yep, this is your daughter, Bells." I replied with a smile and she took a step toward me but everyone stopped her. "She isn't going to hurt her." I told them all with a glare.  
"Maybe but we don't want to take that chance, Maya." Carlisle replied.  
"She has the right to hold her daughter!" I argued.  
"Yes, she does. But she's a newborn." Jasper stated.  
"A newborn with super control." Edward informed. _I knew it.  
_  
"What do you mean, son?" Carlisle asked sounding interested.  
"While we were hunting, Bella caught sent of a hum-"  
"Edward, how could you be so careless?" Esme asked getting the wrong impression.  
"She started hunting him but then she sensed me following her and just...ran away and stopped hunting the man." Edward explained, ignoring Esme's last question.  
"That's impossible!" Jas growled, getting stroppy.  
"So can my sister now hold her daughter?" I asked getting impatiant.  
"Yes." Carlisle replied hesitantly and I gave Renesmee to my sister.

Bella held her for around ten minutes when Jacob suddenly said. "Okay that's enough for one day."  
"What do you mean? She's perfectly fine!" I told him.  
"I know now we don't want to puch it, do we?" The wolf stated.  
"I've held my daughter for all of ten munutes and you already think you have some wolfy claim on her!" Bella snarled, finally getting it.  
"Its not as if we can control it, Bella!" Our friend stated, backing away.  
"Maya, get Renesmee." My sister ordered and I took the tot in my arms as Bella stalked after the wolf. Everybody followed so, so did I. Bella went to hurt Jake but ended up hurting Seth in the process so that meant that Carlisle had to patch him up.


	8. Chapter Seven

Its been two months since Renesmee was born and despite this, she looks like a five year old. She's growing so fast and everybody is worried that if she keeps growing at this rate, she'll be an old woman by the time that she's twelve but I don't think she will be. But nobody listens to the human. Ever.

Charlie knows about the tot, thanks to Jake, he also knows about the wolves and has something going on with Sue Clearwater. Yeah they're dating. He's been noticing the changes and is becoming suspicious and wants answers - he's afraid, I can tell. I want to tell him so badly but I know that I cant and it isn't fair on him. He needs to know!.

Anyway, Bella has justy got back from hunting with Ness and Jake and her and the Cullens are now speaking in hushed voices about something or other. From what I could tell, they'd been seen by Irena and their cousin thinks that Nessie is an imortal child. I don't know what that means though. "Hey Renesmee." I greeted as she came and sat next to me.  
"Aunt Maya, what's happening?" She asked her voice full of confusion.  
"I'm not sure, I'm afraid, Darlin." I replied pulling her in for a hug. It was then that Alice walked in carrying a vaise and dropped it as she stared into space, she was having a vision. I stood up and pulled Renesmee up from our seat on the floor to avoid the glass shards.

"Alice, what do you see?" Carlisle asked panicky as everyone else went to crowd the psychic  
"The Vouturi. They're coming." She replied with an empty voice before running out followed by Jas. Everyone else in the meantime, were in shock, just stood there like statues. I on the other hand was caught in the middle; the Volturi coming meant that I would see Alec but it also meant the possible destruction of my family. Renesmee was confused as she looked about the room at her frozen family.  
"What happened?" The young girl asked and I smiled sadly.  
"The Volturi, they're like vampire royalty and the biggest coven and the oldest. But they don't like your family, sweetie." I explained.  
"Why are they coming?" My niece questioned worriedly.  
"They think that you're something that we know you're not." I told her as I hugged her tightly to me whilst everyone else was still frozen in their trances. Some time later, they all got over their shock.  
"Lets go find Alice." Carlisle ofered and everybody nodded.  
"Maya, Jake, Seth stay here and look after Renesmee." Bella ordered and they ran out into the wood.

"Its now that I realize that you're probably happy about them comin' here, Maya." Jake stated glumly.  
"I don't know how I feel about it, Jake." I replied as we walked upstairs to put Ness to bed. "Night sweetie. everythings gonna be alright." I told her as I laid her in her bed and kissed her forehead.  
"Night Nessie." Said Jake.  
"Night aunt Maya, night Jake." She replied sleepily before drifting off into the land of dreams.  
"Is everything gonna be alright though?" The wolf asked.  
"I hope so." I replied, collapsing onto the sofa.  
"I'm hungry." Seth whined.  
"Aren't you always?" I replied tierdly.  
"Okay, Seth, let the girl rest." Jake joked letting me lean on him. "Don't you have a bed here?"  
"Nope." I replied.  
"Okay you can sleep here then." He laughed. "No one would think that you're only fifteen yano." Jake mused making me laugh slightly before I fell asleep.

_I'm at the Cullen's house, alone and I somehow know that they're trying to keep Renesmee safe from the Volturi and will probably be fighting by now. The wolves are with them too. I don't want anybody to get hurt, never mind die!"Maya." I heard a voice whisper behind me. A voice that I'd recognise a hundred miles away."Alec." I breathed as I turned to look at him. He hadn't changed at all. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.  
"Your extended family have caused as much trouble as the children of the moon, my love." He chuckled lightly. "First them telling two humans of our kind. Now an Imortal Child"  
"Renesmee is not an Imortal Child! Bella conceived and gave birth to her whilst she was still human!" I argued. I hate people questioning my loved ones honour even if it is another loved one.  
"Impossible." The vampire stated arrogantly. I groaned in frustration.  
"No it isn't." I stated calmly.  
"We must go. The others are waiting." The Volturi Guard informed, lifting me from my seat and running me to the field._

"Ah, young Maya. What a pleasure seing you here." Aro greeted with that large, creepy grin. I looked at Alec but he just nodded in encouragement.  
"Aro, its lovely to see you again." I lied with a fake smile. The old vampire then reached for my hand but I drew it back.  
"What is it that you're so desperately hiding from everybody, my dear?" He asked gaining everybody's attention.  
"Nothing." I lied; nobody could know.  
"My dear, I can hear your heart, you're lying. Now, what is it?" Aro asked harshly.  
"Nobody can know." I mumbled looking at my feet.  
"But I'm sure that Edward knows." The Leader stated.  
"No." I replied  
"Okay then. Lets move on. Back to the topic at hand." Aro said and I was pulled into the Volturi ranks by Alec.  
"Stay quiet and don't make a sound." He told me and I nodded. "And try to quieten your heart, will you." Alec said with a smirk; it was his fault, and he held me to his side, his arm around my waist dangerously low. 'That goes any further and he loses his jewels.' I thought and I saw Edward grin and heard him laugh.

"Something funny, Edward?" Aro questioned his face hard and cold as stone.  
"Ask Maya." He managed to reply through his chuckles.  
"It wasn't that funny!" I told them.  
"You're just afraid to say it because he's right next to you!" Edward yelled and everybody looked at me, making me blush.  
"It doesn't matter, you lot just concentrait on not getting yourselves killed." I ordered 'Because I know how all this would turn out if you don't stop arguing with me.' I thought to him and my brother in law looked at me with a cnfused expression.

Alice came running in with Jasper followed by two other vampires she and the male vampire (not Jasper) spoke with Aro and he decided that he wouldn't kill the Cullens on one condition. "We will spare you today..." He trailed off and the Culens celebrated with each other and their witnesses. "On one condition." They immediatly froze in their celebration. "Maya comes with us."  
"No!" Bella yelled and I could hear the outrage in her voice.  
"Why not? We promise to look after her." Aro reasoned but my sister wouldn't give in. "Look at her, she's been stabbed and in a car crash, not to mention the fact that one of your witnesses almost killed her."  
"She isn't going with you." That is where is ended

Everybody was back and Nessie was already up by the time I woke up. I was in the exact same position as the night before, leaning on Jake's chest as he snore lightly, still sleeping. "Well that's one for the album." Emmett joked with a grin and I groaned when he waved his phone in front of my face.  
"No!" I yelled shooting up from the comfy position and reaching up to grab Em's phone but he was too tall for my 5foot nothing height. "Give it - ugh!" I yelled as I ended up falling on my butt. "So what happened?" I asked, giving up on getting the phone from Emmett.  
"Alice and Jasper have left us." Esme replied looking as if she were about to cry.  
"I'm sorry." I stated with a frown.  
"It's for the best. We don't want the Volturi getting their filthy hands on them." Edward growled scaring me and Nessie slightly.  
"Two of them were the sweetest people you would ever meet!" I yelled  
"Were! Now they're monsters they kill innocent people!" My brother in law snarled.  
"And so do you! You kill innocent animals that never did anything to you!" I shouted, storming out of the room.  
"Maya, you know he didn't mean it. But go for a drive and let him cool off, here." Bella stated handing me her car keys. "Try not to crash!" well its a good thing that Emmett has been teaching me to drive.

I decided to drive to the nearest shopping centre and shop. It helps any girl. But anyway, I'm on my way back now and its raining, really heavy - I can barely see out of my windshield and the roads are really slippery. But I'm almost home. Suddenly, the car slips and I cant regain control. _Crash! _


	9. Chapter Eight

**Bella's POV.  
**"Maya should be back by now. Where is she?" I questioned worriedly as I paced around the room. We'd taken Renesmee to bed not too long ago and she'd wanted Maya to read to her. Esme was in the kitchen cleaning, Rose sat reading a magazine, Emmett next to her watching the TV, Edward sat at the piano. Carlisle was at the hospital organizing a few months off so that we could go get some help. _Ring! Ring! _"Maya?" I asked hoping that it was her.  
"Bella, it's Carlise. You're going to want to come to the hospital." The vampire paused. "Its Maya." With that, I hung up and ran straight to the hospital.

Carlilsle was waiting in the waiting area when I arrived. "Where is she, Carlisle? Where's my little sister?" I questioned feeling as if I was about to cry but I knew that I couldn't - not anymore.  
"Follow me." He ordered gently. He lead me down a few halls and to the ICU. Inside I could see Maya, she was laying there with tubes everywhere.  
"What happened to her?" I asked raising my hands to my face.  
"The car slipped and she crashed into a tree. Charlie should be here soon." My father in law replied, he too looked upset to see my sister in this state. Everyone had become inevitably attatched to her, like they had with Renesmee. "She's in another coma." He stated sadly. What is it with that girl and comas.  
"Will she wake up?" I asked as I was led into the room and sat next to her bed.  
"Only time will tell, Bella." I was told.

**Maya's POV  
**I felt as if I was trapped inside my own body. I could hear everything that was happening around me but I couldn't do anything about it. All I could see was blackness, I couldn't remember anything. I could see faces in my mind but I couldn't remember names. Then a face appeared and I knew his name straight away, Alec. Then another a girl, Jane. But then I fell into darkness.

_I was with Jane and Alec apart from we were younger around I was around three and those two four. "Ali!" I laughed as he span me around in the field. Jane was sat against the tree making a daisy chain. "I have to go home; it is almost dark and my papa will be worried." I told him and the boy stopped us spinning but everything still span around me.  
"Okay, Ava. This is for you." Alec stated, bending down and picking me a flower.  
"Thank you, Ali." I thanked then reached up and kissed him on the cheek before running of back home to my parents and older brother. "Bye Jane."_

"Did you have fun today?" My father asked once I got in.  
_"Yes I did. We played in the field all day." I replied with a sweet smile.  
"That is good, Angel." He stated. "How are Jane and Alec?"  
"Thay are good. Look what Ali gave me!" I stated skipping over to the man and showing him the flower.  
"That is beautiful, a white peony." My father told me with a smile. "It is time for you to go to bed now, Ava darling. Look it is dark." He said poiting to the now dark sky.  
"Yes, papa." I replied and he hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
"Your brother should be here soon." Only my brother didn't get home until the next morning and he looked terrible._

"What happened, Wobin?" I asked, his name was Robin only I couldn't say the 'R'.  
"It doesn't matter, angel." My father cut in before Robin could say anything.  
"Alright. I am going to go out to fiind Ali and Jane." I told him.  
"No! You are not to see those 'witches' again!" The man roared. It was the first time he had ever yelled at me and it scared me so much that I cried.  
"They are not 'witches'." I told him. "They are my fwiends. Why can I not see them?"  
"Look what they did to Robin. I already lost your mama to 'witches'. I cannot lose you or Robin too." Papa stated falling to his knees so that he was my height.  
"Okay, Papa. I will not see them again." I gave in but even at three, it broke my heart to say the words.

The dream changed.

_I was around six and I hadn't spoken to Alec or Jane since that day. I had seen them around the village but they were outcasts now. Thanks to my Papa, the whole village thought them 'witches' I still didn't believe the alligations; I knew them too well. At least I had. "Ava!" I heard somebody yell from behind me in the bushes as the townsfolk ran around looking for my old friends. Descretely, I ran behind the bushes and found that it was Alec and Jane behind there.  
"Alec. Jane." I breathed hugging them tightly. "Follow me." I ordered, sensing that they needed help. I ran with them to a large field just out of town. I thought that they would be safe there but townsfolk had followed us._

"Jane, Ava, run!" Alec yelled and Jane dragged me into the treeline and further away from the boy.  
"Jane, wait! Alec!" I shouted, fighting against her.  
"Aav, you have seen what we can do. They know." Jane stated running faster toward the river. "Alec will meet us here." He did not too long later, he seemed to have lost the mob somewhere in the forest.  
"We should be safe for a while." He panted.

The dream changed.

_"Maya, I know that you're hurt; I can feel it. But please come back; I cant lose you - not again." It was Alec's voice in the darkness. Nothing else.  
"Alec. How are you here?" I asked my voice echoing of the nothingness.  
"That doesn't matter. But please try to wake up please. Somebody is coming." He pleaded. But he didn't say anything else._

"Ava." A different voice stated and I felt him come close to me inside my head.  
"Who are you?" I questioned my voice tired and strained.  
"You don't remember? I am Robin, _You're brother." Robin stated and I gasped.  
"But-"  
"Shh angel. Alec isn't a good...person. He wants the power that is hidden in you, not you. He does not love you." My brother told me.  
"How do you know this?" I asked as my 'brother' came closer.  
"I have been watching over you..and him. I've seen what he desires, his plans." He told me but I didn't believe him.  
"No! He isn't like that." I denied. But my voice was just a whisper.  
"How can you know that?" My brother asked his voice hard.  
"Because I love him!" I confessed to him and I felt fresh tears run free of my eyes and down my face.  
"I'm sorry, Ava. You know I only want what is best for you. I have missed you so much and I'm glad that I was able to speak to you again." Robin whispered. "But now I must go. Remember, I will always be watching over you and doing my best to protect you. Goodbye Angel." My brother just faded away and there was nothing I could do to stop it.  
"Robin! No! Please come back." I cried. I needed to speak to my brother; it had been well over 1000 years since I had last seen him.  
"I'm sorry." I heard the faintest breath and I was alone again._

I could feel myself slipping and the dream changing.

I could see myself as if I was somebody else. I wasn't who I was before I died. I had dusty pink wings that _shon and I had a bright light pink glow around me. I was an angel. "Lucia.' Somebody called from a little way away. Another angel. This one male with golden hair and bright blue eyes._  
_"Lucifer, what is it, brother?" I Lucia asked, standing to go hug her brother._  
_"It's time." Was all Lucifer said before pulling Lucia toward a large crowd. Infront of them was a large being that glowed with a blinding light so that I couldn't work out their features. On the other side stood Lucifer proud and arogant. One by one, each angel was called to choose a side some choosing my 'brother' and others choosing God._  
_"Lucia." Her name was called and she stepped forward. _  
_"Do you choose Heaven a life of adoration toward your creator or Hell a life of work and equality?" Lucifer asked. The angel looked panicked and unable to choose. "Lucia, you are my sister, please we can rule Hell together." Her brother pleaded but she still panicked._  
_"I choose niether, for all we do here is send our adoration to our Creator we have no equality. In Hell with my brother, there would still be no equality people will be cast out we would be worked to dreath. So instead, I choose a life." She announced with a confidence that I seemed to have lost quite a bit of over the years. _  
_"Lucia, you have done this to yourself. You will never be allowed to return to Heaven nor will you be able to ever see your brother in Hell. You are condemned to a life alone without love. Goodbye Lucia." My creator's voice bellowed and I fell through the clowd bank._

I could see Lucia falling too, her blonde hair rippling behind her and her bright blue eyes wide open in shock. She was surprised that they did that and I could feel it. Her white dress flapped and she tried to slow her decent by batting her wings but she never slowed. Soon enough, I saw tears begin to fall from her eyes and down her face and I looked into her mind. She felt betrayed, hurt and alone. She felt betrayed becuase her - my brother let her fall, he let her go. Slowly, I reached out my hand to touch her arm but she bagan to fade away just like Robin had.

I don't know how long I fell for but it felt like an eternity, with nothing but blackness and silence. It was horrible. As the time dragged on, I could tell that I was finally reaching the end. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled away. "Maya. Maya." A voice kept calling. "Please come back." Then the blackness disappeared and I was greeted by a young woman with dark chocolatey brown hair a pale face and topaz eyes. She was beautiful. "Maya." She sighed happily. Who was Maya?  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked. "Who is...Maya?"

_**Okay this inspiration comes from the Fallen novels by Lauren Kate and I promise you this will work...somehow. Anyway, hope you liked it.**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Carlisle's POV**

Again? What was it with this girl and forgetting everything? I know she was in an accident and all but this is twice now.  
"Maya, you're Maya." Bella reminded the girl over and over but it was no use, this time there was no getting her memory back. It would hurt eveyone that Maya had ever met because everyone seemed to adore her like they did Renesmee. They would all try to help her remember.

A few days later and I signed Maya's discharge papers and Bella bought her to our home; Charlie was working. She's been out for a month and it was now December time, almost Christmas. The Swan had missed quite a lot while she was in her slumber, we now had gathered witnesses to help us privide our case to the Volturi. We had the Denali , Egyptian, Irish and Amazon covens with us along as some nomads. Unfortunately, they were human drinkers (apart from the Denali coven) so they had red eyes.

So I stood patiently in the yard waiting the two sisters' arrival so that I could explain the circumstances to the human. Hopefully then, the other vampires won't scare her too much. If they do, I know for a fact that Emmett with protect her from the 'monsters' as he had said just before I had come out of the house.

In the distance, I could hear car tires come off of the main road and come down our road. "The human's here." Emmett sang from next to Rose.  
"Mum!" The young girl yelled as the sisters got out of the car. "Aunt Maya!" My granddaughter ran to her aunt and wrapped her arms around Maya, holding on for dear life.  
"I missed you too, Renesmee." The human giggled, hugging the tot back. _She remembered? _ Reading my thoughts, Edward shook his head and walked up to me.  
"Bella told her." My 'son' told me and I sighed. _How can we help her?  
_"We can't but I know who might be able to." He said. I knew who he meant, the person who had known Maya the longest. Alec.

**Maya's** **POV**

Why can't I remember? I only remember a few things, most to do with Alec but the rest are blanks. I know that Renesmee is my niece, I actually remember her and that Bella is my sister, Charlie my dad. I remember most people really. But I was confused, who was I really? It's beed two weeks since I was let out of hospital yet, there's still not much improvement.

Everybody had been so nice to me, even the 'people' I've never met, like Maggie and Garrett, they're my favourite, oh and Benjamin, he's awesome and we get along great. Maggie has the gift of knowing when a lie is being told, Garrett is a good teacher in combat skills (he's been helping teach Bella and everybody how to fight) Benjamin has the ability to physically influence the elements of nature. That could be useful. I didn't like the Romanians as when I arrived back, they took an instant dislike to me and almost bit me.

Soon, the days shortened and snow began to fall, Christmas had been and gone so now, it was just the waiting game. Every vampire in the house went to hunt so that they had enough strength for the battle in two days time, the wolves stayed with Renesmee and I at the big house; Renesmee had hunted already.

"Promise me something?" I asked, Jake nodded. "Don't let her die, if it comes to a fight, run, don't stop. Not for a scream, yell, growl or howl." I requested, looking at the sleeping tot on my lap.  
"I promise. Don't you worry, Maya; they will be fine." The wolf replied, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you." I whispered with a yawn. "I'm gonna get her to bed and hit the hay myself." I stated. I stood and carried Renesmee to her room and went to my room and got ready for bed then jumped into bed myself.

When I woke the next morning, everybody was back and gathered around in the living room. Renesmee was sitting with Jake, still in her PJs. "Maya!" The girl yelled, running over and hugging me. "Will you make breakfast?" I nodded and we walked to the kitchen.  
"What would you like?" I questioned, standing at the fridge.  
"Errrm...Pancakes!" My lovely niece exclaimed and I got right to work. When I was done, we sat and ate, talking, trying to make the most of the last day we had before the fight. Nobody knew if they were going to make it out alive or not. But I wasn't going to be there, I had to stay at the house, away from the fight...away from Alec.

The day flew by, we didn't have enough time to just be all together as family and friends. But as everybody gathered in the front room ready to leave, we all connected, I don't know how, we just were. I hugged every person and kissed the Cullens' cheeks as well as the wolves. Renesmee was carrying a back pack, which confused me but then I realized, Bella must have had the same conversation with Jake as I'd had. Then they all left and I sat in the front room alone for hours until I grew tired and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up from a dreamless slumber quite early and went down to the kitchen. The house was eerie when it was empty and I felt lonely. I ate some cereal and went to get ready. If my dream before I crashed was true, Alec would be here soon so I needed to be ready.

_"_Maya." I heard a voice whisper behind me. A voice that I'd recognize a hundred miles away."Alec." I breathed as I turned to look at him. He hadn't changed at all. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.  
"Your extended family have caused as much trouble as the children of the moon, my love." He chuckled lightly. "First them telling two humans of our kind. Now an Immortal Child"  
"Renesmee is not an Immortal Child! Bella conceived and gave birth to her whilst she was still human!" I argued. I hate people questioning my loved ones honor even if it is another loved one.  
"Impossible." The vampire stated arrogantly. I groaned in frustration.  
"No it isn't." I stated calmly.  
"We must go. The others are waiting." The Volturi Guard informed, lifting me from my seat and running me to the field. I loved the feeling of the wind in my face. His arms holding me to his cold, hard body. But we soon arrived at the field and I was set on my feet in front of Aro.

"Ah, young Maya. What a pleasure seing you here." Aro greeted with that large, creepy grin. I looked at Alec but he just nodded in encouragement.  
"Aro, its lovely to see you again." I lied with a fake smile. The old vampire then reached for my hand but I drew it back.  
"What is it that you're so desperately hiding from everybody, my dear?" He asked gaining everybody's attention.  
"Nothing." I lied; nobody could know.  
"My dear, I can hear your heart, you're lying. Now, what is it?" Aro asked harshly.  
"Nobody can know." I mumbled looking at my feet.  
"But I'm sure that Edward knows." The Leader stated.  
"No." I replied  
"Okay then. Lets move on. Back to the topic at hand." Aro said and I was pulled into the Volturi ranks by Alec.  
"Stay quiet and don't make a sound." He told me and I nodded. "And try to quieten your heart, will you." Alec said with a smirk; it was his fault, and he held me to his side, his arm around my waist dangerously low. 'That goes any further and he loses his jewels.' I thought and I saw Edward grin and heard him laugh.

"Something funny, Edward?" Aro questioned his face hard and cold as stone.  
"Ask Maya." He managed to reply through his chuckles.  
"It wasn't that funny!" I told them.  
"You're just afraid to say it because he's right next to you!" Edward yelled and everybody looked at me, making me blush.  
"It doesn't matter, you lot just concentrate on not getting yourselves killed." I ordered 'Because I know how all this would turn out if you don't stop arguing with me.' I thought to him and my brother in law looked at me with a confused expression.

Alice came running in with Jasper followed by two other vampires she and the male vampire (not Jasper) spoke with Aro and he decided that he wouldn't kill the Cullens on one condition. "We will spare you today..." He trailed off and the Cullens celebrated with each other and their witnesses. "On one condition." They immediately froze in their celebration. "Maya comes with us."  
"No!" Bella yelled and I could hear the outrage in her voice.  
"Why not? We promise to look after her." Aro reasoned but my sister wouldn't give in. "Look at her, she's been stabbed and in a car crash, not to mention the fact that one of your witnesses almost killed her."  
"She isn't going with you." My sister refused but I was already in the ranks and I'm sure that there would be no way to get me away from them.  
"Well it's her or you all die." Caius snarled and a few other members of the guard came and stood in front of me, blocking me from my family's eyes.  
"I'll go. I'll go!" I yelled and I heard 'no' from my family but I wasn't going to let them lose their lives for me.

I felt Alec tense next to me and when I looked at him, he was staring at me with wonder filled eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes." I whispered. "But can I say goodbye?" I asked looking at Aro who nodded. Alec took his arm from around my waist and I ran to my family.  
"What do I tell Charlie?" Bella asked as we hugged tightly.  
"That I've gone to Italy because there were side affects from the coma." I answered. "I'm gonna miss you so much. Take care, Bells." I whispered as I felt tears gather in my eyes. I said goodbye to everyone else and Alec came up to us and pulled me back to the Volturi.

"Let's go, Maya. It's time for us to go home." Alec murmured and I was enveloped in his arms again as he ran with everyone else. I would probably never be here again and that thought hurt me more than you could ever possibly understand. But if it means that Renesmee got to live in peace and not have the Volturi breathing down the back of her neck, it will be worth it.


	11. Chapter Ten

I must have fallen asleep as Alec carried me as when I awoke, I was on a plane, but I couldn't see anybody. "Alec." I whispered not actually believing that it was all true.  
"I'm here, Maya." Came his voice from just behind me. I turned to look at him and smiled when I saw his loving gaze.  
"How long until we land?" I asked and it was then that everyone began to file on. I raised an eyebrow  
"Just a few more hours." Jane answered, coming to sit next to me as Alec walked over to speak with Aro about something or other. "How are you?"  
"As alright as I could be I suppose." I replied with a weak smile. I hated being away from my family, my dad but I had to if Renesmee was going to be have a normal-ish life.  
"Why did you come?" Felix questioned, coming to sit on the other side of me, with a large grin that reminded me of Emmett.  
"You were going to kill my family and friends." I stated. "I did it for Renesmee. Plus I wanted to..." I trailed off and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the big vampire smirk.  
"Now why would you want to come stay with the 'big, bad, scary vampires, young Maya?" He taunted and I didn't answer.

Instead, I walked over to the small fridge to get a drink, hoping that there was no blood in it. It didn't thankfully, I got a coke and was about to go back to my seat when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind. "Why did you want to come with us, hmm?" I Alec whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I shrugged and tried to get out of is grip. "I'm not letting you go until you answer the question." He smirked at my futile attempts of freedom.  
"I missed you." I answered simply and i felt a light blush dust my cheeks.  
"Well isn't that sweet!" Felix exclaimed and I quickly turned around to hide my face in Alec's chest. I went and sat back down with Alec. I fell asleep again, exhausted from god knows what.  
"When I awoke again, I was in a car with darkly tinted windows, I couldn't even see out of them. "What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my tired eyes.  
"2:30pm." Demetri answered from next to me, so it was daytime, "We're here."  
"Welcome home, my love." Alec whispered.

The castle was exactly the same as it was when I was last here. Only there was a new secretary, I raised my eyebrow at this, knowing perfectly well that she had been lunch. Just the thought of it made me shiver. Walking down the dim halls, we came to the familiar double doors to the throne room, where the three Leaders already sat. Caius with his permanent scowl, Marcus' familiar bored expression and Aro's creepy grin greeted me as I, along with Alec, Jane and Demetri entered the round room.

"Young Maya, how did you find the flight?" Aro questioned with his creepy smile. _I'll never get used to it!  
_"It was alright, thank you." I answered, lowering my head. I felt somebody place their hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Alec with a small smile on his face.  
"We're very glad to have you here. You're going to be an excellent addition to the guard." The raven haired leader clapped, walking toward me and giving me a hug, with a stiffly returned. I felt sick to the stomach. "But may I ask, why you came here?"  
"Renesmee." Was all I said. I didn't want my family or her to die, I couldn't let the Volturi take them away from me. Selfish I know but I wanted Renesmee to have a normal life.  
"Ah. Your niece. You wanted her to have a normal life." Aro stated and it was then that I noticed that he had hold of my hand. _Oh you've got to be kidding me! _"Not in the slightest my dear." The old vampire chuckled. "Alec please take Young Maya to her chambers." With that, I was, thankfully, pulled away from Aro by Alec and led out of the throne room.

Alec led me through the castle and to my room. It was quite far and Alec walked really fast so I had to run to keep up with him. Finally he stopped, turning to me he smiled gently. "This is your room." The vampire informed me and opened the door. It was...beautiful! "This is your sitting room, your bedroom, bathroom and closet are to the left." He told me, pointing to the left, down a hall.  
"It's beautiful." I whispered with a smile. "I love it!"  
"I'm glad; Aro and I had Jane, Heidi, Renata, Sulpicia and Athendora get it ready." The vampire uttered, wrapping his arms around me. "My chambers are just across the hall." I nodded. "I'll be there, while I let you settle in. There's clothes in your closet."  
"Thank you." He left then, shutting the door behind him and I collapsed onto the sofa. Despite sleeping so much on the way here, I was exhausted. But I couldn't sleep; I was thinking about Nes and everybody. though soon sleep took over.

_I stood in a long, light pink dress at the foot of the stairs in the castle, Alec beside me. "Happy birthday, my Love." He whispered, kissing my cheek gently. "Let's go. Everybody is waiting for you." With that, we made our way into a large hall. Inside, there were so many people - Vampires. The Cullen, Denali, Amazon, Irish and so many other covens, all here for my birthday.  
Alec walked be down the center of the crowd, arm in arm, we walked with grace. I was finally sixteen. It was February 14th, Vlentines day.  
"Today, Maya Swan turns sixteen and we are all here to celebrate that." Aro announced as Alec and I reached the end of the isle. "Today is also tha day that she joins us as a vampire." Yes tonight was the night that Alec was turning me. It had taken ages and ages od persuation to get him to agree but i could tell that he wanted it just as much as I. We all danced for hours. Alec and I were dancing slowly and he leaned down and kissed me tenderly.  
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, pulling back very slightly.  
"I want you...Forever." I murmured, pressing my lips back to his and he lifted me from the ground, spinning me .  
"I love you." The vampire stated and I smiled at him.  
"I love you too." I whispered back.  
"It's time." Alec told me and I took a deep breath and nodded. Alec led me out of the hall and to my room._

"You need to get out of your dress; I don't want to ruin it." My love told me and I nodded, reaching round to unfasten it but a pair of cold hands stopped me and unfastened it for me. Letting the dress fall to the ground, I was stood there in just my bra and panties in front of Alec, a blush rose to my cheeks. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and guided me to my bed and laid me down. He leant down so that his lips were on my neck kissing it gently.  
"Wait! One more thing." I exclaimed and Alec sat up, straddling me, his eyes black as the night sky outside. I pulled him down and kissed him.  
An hour later and we both laid there naked under my covers. "I'm ready." I told him and Alec looked over at me, his eyes full of passion and love. He leaned down, his eyes not leaving mine at all. Then came the bite. His teeth cut through my skin, he drank...just a little though before moving to my wrist, biting both of them and my shoulders along with the creases of my elbows. 

_Then the searing pain burned through me..._

I woke up, sweating and gasping for breath. "What happened are you hurt?" Alec asked bursting into my room.  
"What?" I questioned, confused as to why he would think that.  
"I heard screaming." The vampire explained and I saw Demetri and Felix behind him, concerned looks on their faces.  
"You did? Sorry, I was dreaming." I told him, letting my head fall back onto the sofa.  
"Must have been a pretty scary dream if you were screaming like that. Honestly, Aro thought Jane was torturing you!" Felix exclaimed and I nodded.  
"Yeah, you were there." I joked earning a glare from him and chuckles from Alec and Demetri.  
"No really what happened? It actually sounded like you were being changed." Demetri asked and I sighed.  
"I don't even know" I lied, stretching and getting up and going toward the bathroom, I think.  
"Second door." Alec told me as if he'd read my mind and I nodded my thanks before going in. There was a door that led to my bedroom and another led to my closet. It was full of clothes. But I didn't linger, instead I went back out to Alec. The other two vampires had left.

"You lied earlier. now tell me." Alec demanded, sitting down on the sofa that I had recently occupied and I sat next to him. I told him all about my dream and he nodded hid head throughout my explaination, never interrupting me. "We need to go to Aro" Was all he said once I'd finished. I nodded and he swiftly picked me up and ran me to the throne room.  
"Alec, Maya, To what do we owe this pleasure?" Aro greeted us with his creepy grin on his face as usual.  
"It seems that Maya may possess a gift." Alec informed his leader, who raised a curious eyebrow.  
"Which is?" The older vampire questioned.  
"It seems that she has the gift of sight, like Alice Cullen, Master." My Vampire informed him. Aro rose from his throne and glided toward us.  
"Will you show me?" Aro requested and I raised my hand to his. I know he saw everything I'd ever thought. "Magnifico." He whispered, his eyes full of wonder and excitement. I shrunk back slightly, into Alec's arms and away from Aro. "So these are dreams and a few of them have come true. You've just dreamt that you will be turned on your birthday but that doesn't have to be so. We can turn you whenever you like." He told me, "You can have whoever you like to turn you too, that is up to you." Taking in this new information, I was dismissed and I went back to my room with Alec.

"I want you to turn me." I told him...

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm late updating but I've been busy starting a new story and I've been on holiday. Anyway I hope you liked it :) :) **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**_February 1st _**

_Dear Diary,  
So, it's been a while and trust me, a lot of things have changed. I think that it was this time last year that I last wrote here and things are moving fo fast. So fast that it's scaring me. But I can't tell Alec; he's already worried.  
The dreams are more common and they really are scaring me. There's nothing I can do about them. Every 'dream' shows Alec or another member of the Volturi biting me, sometimes I turn into a vampire...other times, they kill me or my body rejects the change. Aro has seen them, he's told him 'brothers' but not Alec, for which I'm thankful. Then there's Ava.  
Ava. Well I am Ava...sort of. I look exactly like her and I have her memories. Alec loved her over a thousand years ago. He recognized my - well her face and her soul in me. Well that's what he says anyway. Anyway, I have to go, party planning with Jane, Heidi and Renata as well as Aro's wife and Caius' wife. Totally against my will by the way._

"Maya, come on! Close that diary and get out here!" Jane ordered for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. But now she was getting annoyed. I put my diary back in its hiding spot and walked out of my room.  
"Do we have to?" I asked with a sigh as my friend dragged me down the hall. Passing by Felix and Demetri, I gave them a pleading glance but they only laughed at my distress.  
"Don't worry, we're only getting your dress today." Excited, my mate's twin exclaimed with a large grin.  
"Well I guess that will be bearable." I laughed, even I was excited now. The others joined us at the entrance of the castle and we walked together in the darkened streets of Volterra to the dress shop. Each vampire had contacts in.

We'd been in the shop for around half an hour when I was finally ushered into the changing room. I must have tried on fifty dresses before I found the one but I knew it would be perfect the moment it was slipped on. The dress was beautiful; I loved it. We paid for the dresses (the vampires had all bought their own dresses for the ball too) and returned to the castle.

Walking through the dim hall of the castle, I thought about what was to happen in the next few weeks. I wouldn't be human for much longer, I would be immortal...a vampire. I was excited but hesitant at the same time. I trusted each member with my life...well maybe not Caius but yeah you get the idea.  
"Maya, Aro wishes to speak with you." Felix informed me as he materialized beside me, scaring me half to death.  
"Are you trying to kill me? Ok." I answered with a laugh and we walked to the hall. Aro was sat in his throne as usual but his creepy smile was replaced by a pensive look, Much of the guard surrounded their masters in deffensive positions.  
"What's happening?" Confused, I asked.  
"Just training, my dear." Aro replied and everybody was allowed to relax from their posistions. Alec flitted to me, his arms found their way around my waist as he kissed me gently.  
"What is it you wished to speak to me about?" I questioned, leaning into Alec's cold, hard chest.  
"Your dreams...and memories, my dear." The leader told me and I sighed but nodded. "How frequent have they become?"  
"Almost every night not." I answered.  
"How vivid?"  
"Feels like it's actually happening." I muttered.  
"Any new injuries?" I sighed and shook my head.  
"Maya." Alec murmured. "Show me."Hesitantly, I lifted my top to show him the new wounds inflicted by Ava's father.  
"Last night." I whispered, suddenly feeling quite faint. "I'm tired." I told everybody and I was escorted to my room.  
"Take these. they should stop the dreams." Alec whispered as I climbed into bed, him next to me.

**13th February**

It's the thirteenth today, and the Cullens were coming for my birthday. They would be here in half an hour so I was rushed to be ready in time.  
"Maya, are you almost ready? They Cullens' are going to be early." Alec announced, from outside the bathroom door. My stomach was killing, why today of all days? "Maya- Oh." I didn't hear anything but I knew that he had left. I hated this time of the month as did everybody else but luckily, we wouldn't have to go through menstruation after tomorrow.

"Aunt Maya!" Came a girl's voice.  
"Renensmee." I squealed, turning around and I was met by my niece who hadn't changed much. I hugged the girl tightly. "I missed you."  
"Don't forget me, Missy." Bella scolded and encased me in her cold arms. "Are you alright?" I nodded.  
"Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but Aro requests your presence...again." Alec informed us from the door, and emotionless mask on his face. Bella and Renesmee walked out and toward the throne room whereas I lagged behind to speak to Alec.

The vampire's cold arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to him. He kissed me then, soft and sweet. "I love you." Alec murmured against my lips, pulling away.  
"I love you too." I whispered with a grin.  
"Just one more week and I'll have you all to myself." The vampire muttered with a smirk,  
"Well you'd have to catch me first." I chuckled with a teasing grin then I ran out of the door and down the hall.  
"Get back here!" My vampire mate growled, cathcing me almost immediately. His arms formed a cage around my tiny waist, trapping me and running us to the throne room.

"Sorry we're late, Masters." Alec greeted and I burst out laughing.  
"Something funny, Maya, Dear?" Aro questioned, rasing a black eyebrow. I shook my head. "Come here, Maya." Slowly I made my way to Aro's throne, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens giving me curious looks.  
"Yes, Aro?" I asked with a small smile and th old vampire held our his papery hand for me to place mine in. I did. A few minutes later and I had my hand back.  
"Thank you, my dear. Now feel free to spend time with your family." Aro allowed and I nodded my head, thanking the very old vampire and backed away to my old friends and sister.

"The dress is gorgeous! Who chose it?" Alice asked as her and Rose doted over my birthday dress.  
"I think it was Jane but I could be wrong." I answere, twirling around so that they could see. "She'll be here in around ten minutes with Heidi to do my hair and make-up." I informed the girls. Each one of them grimaced at the mention of my friends' names.  
"How are you friends with Jane?" My older sister questioned with a frown.  
"Technically, I knew her over a thousand years ago." I told them with a smile, thinking of Ava's memories, her and Jane playing in a field with Alec.  
"So?" Rose commented, her eyes hard with hatred.  
"She's a sweet girl. I know her better than everybody except Alec and maybe Aro." I stated, annoyed that my friends and sister were questioning my other friends.

"Maya, we're here!" Heidi announced as she and Jane sauntered into my chambers.  
"Hi Maya!" Jane greeted, hugging me tightly, an excited smile on her beautiful face. An hour later and my hair and make-up were done so the other two girls left to get ready themselves, one minute later and we were all ready to go down to the hall. Stumbling slightly in my heels, I made it to the top of the large staircase to see Alec waiting at the bottom.

Descending the stairs slowly, my eyes held his, as I neared him, his smile grew. 2€You look beautiful." Alec complimented, taking my hand to help me on the last step.  
"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I replied, motioning to his fancy suit.. "Lets go." We danced for a few hours when Alec stopped.  
"Come with me." He whispered, taking my hand and leading me out of the hall. We stopped once we reached the gardens. "Maya, I love you and trust me when I say that I'm going to spend the whole of eternity with you." The vampire whispered, his velvet voice flowing with the wind. "Well this is for you."  
"It's beautiful." I murmured, reaching into the velvet box to take out the necklace: cgi/set?id=95405703 .  
"Not yet, my love, I don't want to ruin it." The vampire muttered, taking me in his arms and kissing me gently  
"Alec, does it hurt?" I asked, taking a deep breath as he took his soft lips from mine so that I could catch my breath.  
"Yes." Bluntly, he answered and I nodded. Then he ran us to my room. "You need to get out of your dress; I don't want to ruin it." My love told me and I nodded, reaching round to unfasten it but a pair of cold hands stopped me and unfastened it for me. Letting the dress fall to the ground, I was stood there in just my bra and panties in front of Alec, a blush rose to my cheeks. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and guided me to my bed and laid me down. He leant down so that his lips were on my neck kissing it gently.

"Wait! One more thing." I exclaimed and Alec sat up, straddling me, his eyes black as the night sky outside. I pulled him down and kissed him.  
An hour later and we both laid there naked under my covers. "I'm ready." I told him and Alec looked over at me, his eyes full of passion and love. He leaned down, his eyes not leaving mine at all. Then came the bite. His teeth cut through my skin, he drank...just a little though before moving to my wrist, biting both of them and my shoulders along with the creases of my elbows.

Then the searing pain burned through me. I felt like I screamed my lungs out as the fire bruned through every inch of me.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Fire burned through me as I thrashed around trying to extinguish the fire, which I knew was impossible. But It hurt so bad that I thought I'd go crazy from the pain. I don't know how long there was just pain but then I saw something...in my mind.

_' "One...two...three...four...five...six..." Leaning against a tree, a boy counted, a small smile spread across his lips. "Ten...Ready or not, Ava, Jane I'm coming to get you." He laughed and sauntered in the direction of a Young Jane. Jane was sat behind a large tree at the other side of the clearing from the Young Alec and I.  
I on the other hand was sat in the tree that Alec had counted against. I loved climbing trees but father hated here, you can feel the wind in your hair and smell...freedom.  
"Why do you always find me first?" Jane questioned in annoyance as her twin brother looked around the tree directly at her.  
"Because you are terrible at hiding, sister." Alec replied and I chuckled at the two. I wished my brother was like Alec. "Now where is Ava?"  
Jane laughed but I heard no reply. That is why she's my best friend, she never tells anyone anything.  
"Fine, I will find her myself." Alec announced and I saw him look around the clearing, not seeing me, her searched higher. "Found you." He mouthed with a smirk and I pouted as the boy approached my tree. Carefully, I climbed down then jumped from the last branch and caught by Alec.  
"Ava!" I heard my father yell from behind Jane. Begrudgingly I pulled away from Alec and walked toward my father.' _

The images faded and swirled red before changing.

_'I was around ten and sat in the same clearing, awaiting the arrival of Jane and Alec...they were late. Then again, they usually were. "Ava." I heard somebody whisper from the trees, they voice was strange, inhumane you could say. Curiously I walked toward the line of trees of the left side of the field then ventured deeper into the green. Red. His eyes were red.  
"W-who are you?" I stammered in fright as I took a step back.  
"Shhh, child. I mean you no harm. I am Aro." The man - Aro replied with a creepy grin as he reached out for my hand...to shake I suppose? Tentatively I raised my hand to his and he grasped it tightly.  
"What do you want?" I questioned as he dropped my hand. His hands were ice cold, his skin pale as snow and eyes red as blood. He wasn't normal...he wasn't human.  
"Oh my Ava, you do have some talented friends, don't you. But you're different too, am I right, child?" What was Aro talking about?  
"What are you talking about Aro?"  
"That is no matter right now, dear. But I will see you soon Ava." He was gone.'_

That was it no more memories or whatever but thankfully, the burning had started to retract from my hands now.

**Alec POV**

Maya had been out for three days now, she's screamed and thrashed about at first but for the last day and a half, she had been stock still. Not a twitch. It worried me.  
"Is this normal?" I asked Aro as he walked into the room that Maya occupied.  
"Her heart is strong, Alec. Maya will be fine." My master answered before freezing momentarily. "Listen." Her heart had picked up pace. The transition was almost over and she would need to feed.  
"Please tell me you have someone for her." I stated, moving to stand next to her and hold her soft hand.  
"Don't worry, Alec. Everything is sorted." He left.  
"Maya, if you can hear me, I love you. Always and forever." I whispered.

**Maya POV**

"Maya, is you an hear me, I love you. Always and forever." Alec whispered and I knew that I was alive. After the flashbacks stopped, I thought I had died. My heart felt as if it was beating out of my chest, desperate to get out and it kept on speeding up. Then. Silence. Nothing at all.  
"Alec." I muttered as my eyes fluttered open. I felt alive...free.  
"Oh Maya. You're awake, finally!" Jane squealed, entering the room and encasing me in a tight hug, which I returned quickly. A second later and she was gone.  
"Maya." Alec murmured behind me and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "You're so beautiful." If I could, I would have blushed.  
"Am I?" I asked. It was now that I actually heard myself properly. My voice was like a beautiful piece of music. Like bells.  
"Oh you have no idea, love." My mate smirked before pressing his lips to mine. It was only meant to be a peck but I wouldn't let him go so it turned into a small make out session. I pulled away upon feeling a intense burning feeling in my throat. "You're thirsty." I was pulled out of the room and down into the throne room.

Aro stood from his throne, the same creepy grin plastered on his face. "Maya, it is good to see you awake and well, my dear." The very old vampire commented, sauntering toward Alec and I before wrapping me in a hug. "You're thirsty. don't worry, Heidi will be here in a few seconds with our food."  
By food he meant people...well I am a vampire now. He was right as just a few seconds later, Heidi entered the room with a group of people. They looked terrified. "Why don't you start, Maya." Aro offered and I nodded before pouncing on a man.

He let out a deep scream as I bit right into his jugular with no hesitation and not even a second later, I tasted the most amazing thing ever. There are no words to describe the taste. Within seconds, I was finished but I was still thirsty. I looked toward where Aro was drinking from a small child. 'Of course he would.' I thought. Aro nodded and I pounced on a woman around the age of thirty. I was done with her a few seconds later and felt quite full.

"Come on, Maya, lets go get you cleaned up." Alec suggested but I shook my head and told him one minute.  
"Aro, you came to see me when I was ten. You said I was 'different' what did you mean?" I asked curiously and a confused expression crossed every ones' face except mine and Aro's.  
"Look at you now, look back on both of your lives. That is what I meant, Maya." I nodded my thanks and followed Alec out of the room.  
"You're moving in with me." My mate informed me and led me to his room, all of my stuff was already there.  
"Seriously?" I questioned, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
"Yes, now go get changed before I undress you...not that you're wearing much." Alec stated. I began walking toward the bathroom when I felt him following me.  
"Yes Alec?" I asked, a small smirk playing on my lips as I span to face him. Alec didn't answer and despite just feeding, his eyes were dark. He pulled me too him and roughly placed his lips on mine, walking us back toward his bed.

The fact that we didn't need to stop for air was heaven-sent and Alec made me feel amazing that night. It was even better than my last night as a human; I could match him with both speed and intensity. But as we lay there on his sofa, we had broken the bed, all the lust gone we were just cocooned in love and happiness.  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, Maya." Alec muttered into my neck, nuzzling it gently making me laugh.  
"I love you." I whispered back with a large grin on my face and sighed, watching the sunrise over the ancient city of Volterra. My home.  
"I love you too." Alec stated.

This was my home, these people were my family, this is where I would stay. The thought of family made my still heart ache, I thought of Bella, of Renesmee, of the Cullens and of the wolves. I needed to tell them sooner or later. But right now, I was content with just laying there with Alec. But my head was having none of it, I knew that they deserved to know, now.  
"What are you thinking about, I can practically hear the cogs turning, Love?" Alec asked, kissing my cheek softly.  
"Bella." Was all I said.  
"You want to tell her." It wasn't a question but a statement. I nodded. "Go on, my phone is on the table near the TV."  
Hesitantly I walked toward the table and picked up the phone, dialed the number. And waited for my older sister to answer.

"Hello?" Came her melodic voice.  
"Bella, it's Maya." I informed her and winced when I heard the gasp.  
"Maya, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" My sister questioned, she was just like Renee when she got like this.  
"I'm fine Bella...just not quite the same." I stated. I heard people, probably the Cullens, surround Bella.  
"They turned you." Carlisle said and I nodded knowing that they would hear the movement.  
"Don't worry, she's fine. I promise." Alec cut in as if he could sense their worry.  
"Alec, why are you with Aunt Maya?" Renesmee asked and I smiled upon hearing her sweet voice.  
"I'm looking after her, Renesmee." My mate answered, kissing my neck.  
"Alec." I heard Emmett warn. Damn this hearing. I chuckled.  
"Lisen, I need to go; Aro wants to speak with us about something. I'll try visit some time or you could come here again." I told them and bid them farewell before hanging up and turned to look at Alec.

"Maya, I never thought you to be a liar." Alec tutted but I only grinned.  
"Oh I'm not." I smirked as Felix walked in but froze as he caught sight of me. It was then that I remembered that I was still naked and ran into the closet, I was dressed in seconds.  
"You were right, Love, Aro wants to speak with us, now." We ran out of our room and to the throne room.  
"Maya, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demteri, everybody, we have a problem." Aro announced.

**A/N: Hi guys, long time no see, huh? I'm sorry about that by the way. School started a few weeks ago and I've been extremely busy. Honestly, I swear Handsworth Grange hates me; we had a controlled assessment already. But anyway, I'll update as soon as I can.**

Loved yous,  
**Summer xx**


End file.
